Compte à Rebours
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Dean et Castiel dans un parc, à huit ans, à seize ans, à vingt-quatre. - Destiel.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** J'ai compté jusqu'à mille.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite pour la Soirée Drabble 2016, cinquième round (ahahaha). J'ai, hum... plein de petits textes dans le genre non publiés qui traînent sur mon ordi. Sur des fandoms différents, même si la plupart sont sur SPN. Hum. -regard fuyant-

 **Note 2:** Tu parles d'un drabble... Et aussi, Dean à huit ans n'a déjà par la langue dans sa poche. ;)

Bonne lecture! Contente de vous retrouver!

EDI 22/05/18 : Maintenant une fic à chapitres.

* * *

 **Compte à Rebours - 1**

.

Dean tourna la tête en direction du remue-ménage. Des enfants du parc s'éloignaient d'un autre enfant en ricanant méchamment, et, les reconnaissant aussitôt, la colère bouillit dans son petit corps. Du haut de ses huits ans, sans une hésitation, il se planta droit devant eux, raide comme un piquet, la main de Sammy serrée avec précaution dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

C'était eux qui avaient fait pleurer Sammy la dernière fois, l'empêchant de monter sur le toboggan. Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent : il avait défendu Sammy cette fois-là, et il les empêcherait aujourd'hui d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

L'un des enfants glapit de peur; la dernière fois, Dean lui avait donné un coup de poing parce qu'il avait pincé Sammy. Dean s'était fait gronder, mais cela avait valu le coup.

Dean le fusilla du regard, comme il avait vu son père le faire; il savait que c'était efficace, surtout quand on avait déjà peur.

Le petit garçon craqua et pointa du doigt l'enfant resté en retrait à plusieurs pas, son dos tourné vers eux et ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles :

\- On lui a dit de compter jusqu'à mille pour cache-cache et il _le fait_ , il est stupide!

Oh. Dean se concentra et effectivement, l'enfant comptait, sa voix claire.

Impressionnant. L'enfant devait avoir l'âge de Dean grand maximum et Dean aimait les chiffres mais jusqu'à mille, c'était difficile.

Les gamins tentèrent de s'éloigner; Dean leur envoya de nouveau des lasers avec ses yeux et ils se figèrent. A côté de Dean, Sammy suçait son pouce.

\- Du coup, vous voulez pas jouer. Vous voulez partir et le laisser planté là, tout seul, c'est ça?

Les enfants se regardèrent entre eux, leurs mines déconfites. Dean rétrécit ses paupières un peu plus et prit sa voix la plus sévère, tentant de son mieux de la faire ressembler à celle de son père, montrant loin avec son bras :

\- Dégagez! Vous êtes qu'une bande de pourris méchants!

Les gamins détalèrent.

Dean leur hurla :

\- Et je suis sûr que vous, vous savez même pas compter jusqu'à mille, d'abord!

Sammy acquiesça solennellement de la tête, le pouce toujours dans sa bouche.

xx

xx

Dean s'approcha lentement du garçon. Il était à peine plus petit que lui, ses cheveux bruns dans tous les sens. Il comptait toujours, un pli concentré sur son front, ses paupières fermées fort et ses mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles.

\- Hé...

Dean lui tapota l'épaule. Le front du garçon se plissa encore plus.

Dean fronça les sourcils, et insista :

\- Hé, toi!

\- 655, 656, 657...

Dean sentit l'énervement battre dans ses tempes. Il secoua le garçon comme un prunier.

\- "HE, TOI", J'AI DIT!

Le garçon sursauta brusquement, relâchant ses oreilles, faisant rire Sammy. Il avait les yeux les plus bleus et les plus grands que Dean avait jamais vus.

Dean ouvrit la bouche. Et ne dit rien.

Sammy pointa le garçon du doigt :

\- Wouaaaah, zolis yeux!

Dean baissa machinalement la main de Sammy en essayant de cacher son trouble :

\- On pointe pas du doigt, Sammy, tu sais bien...

Sammy cligna des paupières en regardant Dean. Il répondit, tout innocent :

\- On dit pas gros mots non plus, et tout à l'heure, Dean a dit POURRI!

\- NANNN, j'ai pas dit, répète pas!

Dean posa sa main sur la bouche de Sammy, pour l'empêcher de dire plus.

L'étrange garçon les interrompit, regardant autour de lui :

\- Où sont les autres?

Dean relâcha Sammy. Il baissa la tête, triste pour le garçon :

\- Y sont partis. C'est pas des bons copains. Y voulaient te laisser tout seul.

\- Ils m'avaient dit...

Le garçon se tourna vers Dean, et son regard le transperça, mais pas en mauvais. Il avait des yeux chaleureux comme la flamme d'une bougie quand elle était bleue. Il était lumineux et semblait tout voir.

Le garçon s'interrompit, examinant ses chaussures. Puis, il murmura :

\- Ils m'avaient dit que si je comptais jusqu'à mille, ils joueraient avec moi et seraient mes amis...

Le garçon ne pleurait pas, mais son front était plissé comme s'il pleurait quand même. Sammy renifla, de vraies larmes sur ses joues :

\- Y z'étaient méchants... Vraiment des pourris méchants...

Dean n'eut pas le coeur de le réprimander cette fois-ci. Il prit Sammy dans ses bras et le tint contre lui, pour le consoler. Il sauta sur place jusqu'à le faire rire.

Le garçon regarda Dean avec des yeux énormes et émerveillés.

Dean rit, gêné. Il reposa Sammy et tendit la main vers le garçon :

\- J'm'appelle Dean. Et lui, c'est Sammy, mon petit frère.

Sammy fit coucou de la main.

Alors, il se passa une chose extraordinaire : pour la première fois, le garçon sourit. C'était léger et définitivement bizarre, pas un grand sourire du tout. Mais ce sourire chatouillait, quelque part dans la poitrine de Dean. Les yeux bleus clignotaient et Dean se sentit chauffer.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel.

"Castiel"? Vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

Castiel s'agenouilla face à Sammy et lui serra la main très sérieusement. Sammy gloussa. Puis, Castiel se redressa et serra celle de Dean sans le quitter du regard.

Dean se sentit chauffer encore plus.

\- Dean est tout rouuuuge!

\- La ferme, Sammy!

Sammy plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche avec une expression choquée :

\- Dean a ENCORE DIT UN GROS MOT!

Un son échappa la gorge de Cas, petit, étrange et chaud et tendre; un rire avorté chez un garçon solitaire qui voyait tout. Alors, Dean décida à ce moment que, ça y était, c'était bon : ce _Cas_ , Dean le protégerait aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il ne le sut pas, alors, que son monde venait de changer d'axe, des étoiles trouvant leur place, de nouvelles possibilités dans leur sillage. Mais Castiel l'observait toujours, bleu curieux et doux, et Dean, dans son insouciance d'enfant, lui ouvrit grand les portes de son coeur.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de se cacher; il était trouvé quand même.

XXX

FIN.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Si mon père l'apprend, je suis mort.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Suite non prévue de "Compte à Rebours" écrite lors du Marathon des Fanfictions 2018, troisième round de l'année. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce truc?

 **Note 2:** **Avertissements** :

\- **Propos homophobes** non cautionnés par l'autrice (sans blague -_-).

\- Gros mots (-regard fuyant-).

\- **John Winchester's A+ Parenting** , comme disent les anglophones.

\- Il y a du angst et du **hurt/comfort**? What?

\- Et il y aura probablement un troisième et dernier chapitre. Peut-être. Probablement. :'D

Bref, l'histoire a muté sans mon accord, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre, et ceux qui m'ont demandé une suite. :')

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Compte à Rebours - 2**

.

Dean n'avait pas réfléchi. Voulant semer leurs poursuivants, il avait instinctivement amené Cas au jardin d'enfants de leur enfance, celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et qui avait laissé une telle trace indélébile dans son coeur.

Quelqu'un de plus mûr que Dean aurait pu faire remarquer que c'était logique, que cet endroit représentait la sécurité, pour Dean. L'endroit où il arrivait à _battre les méchants_.

Dean avait seize ans, et était à bout de souffle, et les trois gaillards du club de foot qui les poursuivaient étaient en train de les rattraper; il _n'avait pas réfléchi_.

\- Winchester et Novak sont passés par ici, je suis sûr!

Dean se figea. Cependant, Castiel, en se redressant, l'entraîna par la main jusqu'au toboggan, le jardin heureusement désert. Le support du toboggan était creux. Les enfants grimpaient sur la structure sur les côtés, enfonçant leurs pieds dans les espaces aménagés pour dans l'ossature en bois du vieux toboggan; mais il y avait une entrée derrière, pour se cacher à l'intérieur. Dans l'angle mort par rapport à l'entrée du parc.

Cet endroit, non visible sous tous les angles, avait toujours été la terreur des parents qui venaient au jardin.

\- Dean, dépêche-toi!

L'entrée - ou plutôt l'ouverture qui servait d'entrée - avait été aménagée à même le sol, comme un trou de souris. Assez grande pour laisser passer un enfant de huit ans.

...Et donc, Dean en avait seize. Et Castiel avait le même âge.

\- Dean! Viens!

Avec dextérité, Cas plongea vers le sol et rampa dans la petite structure sans aucun problème. Si Dean en avait eu le temps, il serait bien resté scotché plusieurs secondes, la bouche ouverte.

Un oeil bleu se rapprocha de l'entrée du toboggan, accompagné d'un chuchotement urgent :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ils vont te voir!

\- Mais je vais jamais réussir à rentrer là-dedans! J'ai plus huit ans!

Dean se redressa en entendant du bruit. Les gars du club de foot commençaient à faire le tour du parc. Quelques mètres de plus, et Dean ne serait plus dans l'angle mort de quoi que ce soit.

Le sourcil, au-dessus de l'oeil bleu, se fronça.

Des deux mains, Cas empoigna l'ouverture et souleva la planche en bois qui fermait le toboggan, avant de l'ouvrir sur le côté. Dean put rentrer dans la structure en se baissant un peu.

Cas referma la planche derrière lui avec un "clic".

Maintenant qu'il était à l'abri, la bouche de Dean s'ouvrit donc, avec hébétude; Cas cligna simplement des yeux.

\- ...Quoi? Ils ont fait ce système au cas où un enfant se coincerait dans le toboggan. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué?

Dean ne put pas répondre. Les idiots footeux se rapprochaient et il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'entrée du toboggan, rapprochant Cas de lui. En cette fin de journée, l'ombre tombait sur cette partie du jardin, voilant un peu plus leur cachette. C'était déjà étroit pour trois enfants (et Dean savait de quoi il parlait), mais cela l'était encore plus pour deux adolescents de seize ans qui évitaient de se mettre directement devant l'ouverture. Les flancs de Dean et Cas étaient collés, leurs jambes enchevêtrées. Ils devaient faire attention à ne pas se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Dans cet espace restreint, leurs respirations étaient lourdes; Dean entendait son propre coeur.

Ce même coeur accéléra quand il remarqua que Cas le regardait, ses yeux, dans la semi-obscurité, des lunes bleues brillantes.

Dean revit Cas, à huit ans. Cas comptant jusqu'à mille, Cas et ses yeux-bougies tendres.

Un rire gras retentit :

\- Winchester, sale pédale! Sors de ta cachette avec ton p'tit copain, qu'on vous fasse vot' fête!

Les iris de Cas s'élargirent. Cas ne savait pas pourquoi les lycéens les poursuivaient, il avait juste été entraîné parce qu'il était tout le temps avec Dean, mais Dean pouvait voir d'ici les rouages de son cerveau s'actionner et l'équation mentale qu'il commençait à poser; Castiel avait toujours été fort pour résoudre des équations et trouver des stratégies.

Castiel avait toujours été fort pour voir à travers Dean.

Dean baissa la tête, camouflant son expression sous sa frange. D'autres rires rejoignirent le premier et ses poings se serrèrent. Il grinça des dents.

Une main se posa sur sa main droite délicatement, prudente mais sûre. Dean pouvait sentir la respiration de Cas toujours aussi paisible contre son flanc droit, son regard toujours aussi franc.

Cas murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils te poursuivent, Dean?

Dean inspira. Des voix retentirent, encore trop proches :

\- Mais il est passé où, ce sale homo?

\- Peut-être derrière les arbres, là. On devrait revérifier, refaire le tour du parc...

\- J'vais pas l'laisser s'en tirer. Impossible. Les gars, vous avez vu comme il m'a _r'gardé_ , dans les vestiaires? J'laisserai pas passer ça.

La voix de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge, dans un cliquetis, et la main, la main de Cas. Agrippa la sienne. Fort. Mêla leurs doigts en un geste brusque, instinctif et protecteur.

Dean perdit son souffle. Il redressa la tête lentement :

\- Cas...?

Castiel était _furieux_. C'était rare, qu'il perde son calme, tellement rare que pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, il pouvait même sembler impassible, toujours sérieux, _ennuyant_. Mais Dean, lui, connaissait la vérité. Les yeux de Cas, aussi saisissants que depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, étaient les plus expressifs que Dean avait jamais vus, les mimiques subtiles sur son visage, les sourires dessinant des boucles timides sur ses joues; son front était une palette de vagues, ses sourcils avaient tout un répertoire de sens à eux tout seuls. Cas était naïf mais pas toujours, il prenait tout au pied de la lettre mais accentuait parfois le trait pour faire rire. Il était sarcastique et vif et comme pour Dean, il ne laissait _personne_ toucher à sa famille.

 _Personne_.

Et Dean protégeait Sam comme il respirait, et Dean protégeait Cas parce qu'il l'avait _choisi_ ; mais Castiel, lui, veillait sur Dean et ses proches mais par-dessus tout, _il veillait sur Dean_. Il le réveillait de ses cauchemars, il l'accompagnait, il le soutenait dans ses victoires comme dans ses défaites. Une main sur son épaule et Dean se sentait léger et libre.

Et quand on touchait à Dean, Castiel devenait terrifiant. Sa colère semblait capable de détruire le monde; les éclairs de ses yeux paraissaient provoquer des tempêtes.

Dean n'avait pas de nom pour définir l'intensité de sa loyauté, savait, inconsciemment, qu'il n'en apercevait que des bribes; que Castiel se cachait. Mais il savait aussi que, quelle que soit la nature des sentiments de Cas à son égard, ce lien, Dean le chérissait aussi. Et Castiel était trop, trop important, pour qu'il se détruise en voulant sauver Dean. Trop important.

Dans ce petit espace au coeur du toboggan, Dean se rapprocha encore, impossiblement. Il plaqua ses mains contre les joues de Castiel, accrocha son regard pour lui donner une ancre :

\- Regarde-moi. Je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont pas touché.

Et Cas reprit son souffle, comme s'il respirait pour la toute première fois. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa colère céleste s'émoussant pour dévoiler ce Sentiment Sans Nom, une force pure et bonne et triste qui cogna contre la poitrine de Dean comme pour envelopper son coeur. Et Dean trembla. Cas baissa la tête, posant son front contre le sien, ses mains venant rejoindre les siennes sur son visage. Un son lui échappa, quasi soulagé et presque blessé et Dean se rapprocha encore en réponse, frôla son nez du sien.

Ils respirèrent en choeur pendant de longues secondes, écoutant les pas des lycéens au-dehors. Le regard de Dean tomba sur l'ouverture, puis se posa de nouveau sur les yeux de Castiel, qui ne l'avaient pas quitté. Dean se racla la gorge, et, sa bouche sèche, il expliqua à voix basse :

\- Johnny. L'abruti qui leur sert de chef de bande. Il a une jolie bouche. Quand il parle pas.

Cas ne cilla pas. Ses lèvres tressautèrent, juste légèrement; la tempête était passée.

Dean souffla, un soupir tremblotant. Il n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit qu'il regardait aussi les garçons, et surtout pas à Cas, mais Castiel déplaça ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de Dean et le coeur de Dean _perdit la boule_. Ce sentiment, cognant contre ses côtes comme pour vouloir sortir, il n'était pas nouveau. Il était plus fort que tout ce que Dean avait pu ressentir pour une fille, plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour un garçon de son âge _autre que Cas_ , et, oui. Ce sentiment, il avait bien un _Nom_.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent.

 _Ce sentiment, il avait bien un Nom._

Et Cas souriait, simplement. Il souriait comme s'il comprenait tout, comme s'il _savait_ , iris plissés et tolérants et tellement, tellement aimants, débordants de ce non-dit que Dean, seize ans ou pas, en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Sam était encore trop jeune; depuis la mort de leur mère, on n'avait jamais plus regardé Dean ainsi. Comme si on acceptait tout de lui. Comme si c'était une évidence.

Et Dean _pleurait_. Mais il se redressa, essuya ses yeux, et poursuivit :

\- C'était juste ça. J'ai remarqué sa bouche dans les vestiaires, et je me suis dit : "Ah. Dommage que ce soit un gros con."

Cas rit, une bouffée unique; et le Nom dans ses yeux, cette force enveloppante, Dean se demanda. Se demanda si c'était le même que le sien.

xxx

xxx

Ils guettaient les pas au-dehors et les cris dépités des lycéens, leurs doigts toujours mêlés.

Dean balançait leurs mains; cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. A une époque, ils se donnaient tout le temps la main, lui, Cas et Sam. Cas vivait en famille d'accueil. Ses tuteurs étaient gentils avec lui, mais Cas n'avait pas reçu beaucoup d'affection, dans sa vie. Il ne connaissait pas ses géniteurs, avait été abandonné au bord d'un chemin.

A cette époque, Dean avait aimé mettre Cas entre eux deux, entre lui et Sam : l'affection débordante de son petit frère, concentrée dans sa petite main, et celle de Dean, qu'il avait pensée moins flagrante mais dont il doutait la discrétion, à présent. La première fois qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux les mains de Cas, les iris de ce dernier s'étaient élargis, comme pour y faire entrer le jour.

Cette fois-ci, Dean était seul avec Cas. Sam était à la maison avec leur père et devait, d'ailleurs, commencer à s'inquiéter. Mais au moins, il était en sûreté.

Les pas avaient l'air de s'éloigner. Dean ouvrit la bouche :

\- Par contre, j'ai. Jamais embrassé un garçon.

Cas l'observa sans un mot. Dean était poursuivi par des lycéens homophobes, était coincé sous un toboggan avec son meilleur ami, était toujours autant subjugué par ses yeux _et parlait d'embrasser un garçon_.

Si son père l'apprenait, il était mort.

...Son _père_...

Dean se redressa, tellement brusquement que son crâne heurta le plafond. Un gémissement lui échappa et Cas, aussitôt, posa une main apaisante sur sa tête, lui faisant signe de baisser le ton. Au-dehors, les pas se rapprochèrent de nouveau.

\- ...Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose?

\- C'était p't-être un oiseau.

\- Mouais... Ou pas.

L'un des lycéens marcha jusqu'au toboggan. Ils aperçurent sa silhouette à travers les espaces aménagés pour grimper. Il semblait regarder de tous côtés en faisant le tour de la structure.

Dean avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche. Cas fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'atomiser le lycéen si jamais il entrait dans leur cachette.

Le lycéen émit un son frustré. L'un de ses copains le héla :

\- Rodolph, viens! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien!

Le lycéen donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, puis s'éloigna. Dean se retint, le temps d'entendre ses pas s'amenuiser - et puis, il gloussa :

\- Il s'appelle _RODOLPH_ -

\- Dean, chut! Il risque de t'entendre!

Dean hoqueta, pour étouffer son rire. Cas posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Dean, comme pour être sûr qu'il se tairait.

Ou bien...

Dean cligna des paupières. Castiel s'était immobilisé, et regardait ses lèvres.

\- ...Cas?

Cas releva les yeux vers lui. Il était calme, son expression en apparence sereine; mais, Dean le connaissait bien. Les plis sous ses paupières le trahissaient, sa main resserrée autour de celle de Dean comme pour se rassurer :

\- Tu parlais... d'embrasser un garçon? C'est quelque chose que tu veux?

Dean déglutit. Cas vit son hésitation à répondre, et comprit :

\- C'est normal. D'y penser. Un garçon qui embrasse un garçon, c'est quelque chose de _normal_. Quoi qu'on ait pu te dire.

Et Cas, l'idiot martyr, s'éloigna un peu. Il ne lâcha pas la main de Dean, mais il s'assit en le collant moins, se faisant le plus petit possible. Il regardait Dean et il n'y avait que de la compréhension dans son regard, une infinie patience, et rien pour lui-même.

Idiot. _Andouille_.

Le front de Dean se plissa avec mauvaise humeur :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, Cas? C'est pas quelque chose auquel tu penses aussi?

Les prunelles de Cas s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il avait reçu un _coup_. Il fixa Dean, hébété, et Dean s'adoucit à sa réaction. Il tira lentement sur sa main, l'incitant à reprendre sa place auprès de lui.

Il grommela, gêné :

\- Y'a plus assez de place pour nous deux. On est trop grands. Colle-toi à moi, je suis plus confortable que le mur...

Et les paupières de Cas se rétrécirent avec une douceur qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Dean. Il se rapprocha de lui, et ce n'était même pas nouveau : leurs mains emmêlées, leurs flancs collés, le souffle de Cas contre sa joue. Ce n'était pas nouveau.

Cela durait depuis des années.

Dean prit une inspiration :

\- A dix ans, un jour. Pour te dire au revoir. J'ai embrassé ta joue sur le perron.

Cas lui sourit. Il posa son épaule contre la sienne avec nostalgie :

\- Oui. Je m'en souviens bien...

Dean l'étudia avec sérieux :

\- Ce que tu sais pas, c'est que mon père a vu la scène. Et ce jour-là, il m'a interdit de te revoir.

Les yeux de Cas s'arrondirent avec horreur. Il sembla lutter pour ne pas s'énerver, inspirant profondément. Son regard s'accrocha à lui en réalisant :

\- ...Mais tu ne l'as pas écouté.

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent, avec un peu de peur mais surtout, beaucoup de fierté :

\- Non. Je l'ai pas écouté.

Et Dean, d'habitude, il écoutait trop son père. Il le savait. Pour protéger Sam de ses colères, il avait tendance à tout accepter.

Mais là, il n'avait pas pu. Ce sentiment était là depuis longtemps, et même si Dean n'avait pas su son Nom tout de suite, il avait su, immédiatement, que c'était quelque chose de bon. Que Cas n'était pas dangereux, que ce lien était précieux.

Il l'avait _su_... comme il avait su, à huit ans, que Cas méritait d'être aimé. Qu'il méritait des amis, des vrais, et qu'il pouvait être protégé. Pour que les flammes de ses bougies bleues continuent de briller et ne soient plus jamais seules.

On n'entendait plus rien. Ils pouvaient probablement sortir.

Terrifié mais décidé, Dean murmura, regardant ses chaussures :

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Si toi aussi, tu pensais à embrasser un garçon.

Les iris de Cas clignotèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, rusé :

\- Tu n'y avais pas répondu non plus. Mais, je crois que tu viens de le faire indirectement.

Dean sentit ses joues chauffer. Il entendit Sam dans sa tête, à quatre ans : "Dean est tout rouuuuge!".

Cas passa un pouce sur la pommette de Dean :

\- ...Seulement un garçon. Un seul. Le même, toujours.

Le coeur de Dean battit dans sa gorge, son rythme effréné. Les lèvres de Cas formèrent une boucle penaude sur sa joue :

\- Mais seulement si ce garçon le veut aussi. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Je suis très bien comme je suis.

Dean rétrécit les yeux avec colère :

\- Si tu te sacrifies encore pour moi, je-

\- Me "sacrifier"?

Les prunelles de Cas _brûlèrent_ , ardentes et bleues. Cas se rapprocha brusquement jusqu'à poser son nez contre le sien.

Et pourtant... Malgré les émotions tumultueuses dans les iris, il restait doux : sa main droite était dans les cheveux de Dean, et sa gauche, toujours autour de la sienne. Fervent, il porta cette dernière à sa bouche, y déposa un baiser.

Et Dean _hoqueta_. Quelque chose tremblait, dans sa poitrine, quelque chose d'ancien et de grand et qui hurlait son _Nom_ , et qui demandait reconnaissance.

Et Cas... Il posa sa main sur ce coeur, et y répondit en écho :

\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ce qu'il représente pour moi, ce jour où tu m'as "trouvé".

Dean frémit. Cas fixa Dean dans les yeux sans ciller, comme il le faisait depuis le début, comme si Dean valait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, légèrement :

\- Tu m'as _trouvé_. Et ce n'était même pas moi qui me cachais.

Et cela, Dean le ressentait aussi. Sam était encore trop jeune, Dean le protégeait des pires défauts de leur père. Il ne lui disait pas tout. Pour que Sam puisse garder son innocence le plus longtemps possible, et un jour, peut-être. Déployer ses ailes et partir.

Ou alors, accepter de voler à ses côtés en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais Cas, lui, était au courant de tout. Avec lui, Dean n'avait pas besoin de façade, Dean pouvait partager la négligence, les violences saoules verbales et physiques, les réflexions perpétuelles. Il pouvait pleurer, il pouvait être vulnérable, et confier ses peurs les plus secrètes. Et Cas ne partait pas.

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent comme une promesse :

\- Je ne me "sacrifie" pas pour toi, parce que mon voeu le plus cher, il est déjà réalisé. Pouvoir rester à tes côtés, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

 _Il ne partait pas_.

Cas rit :

\- _Dean_. Idiot, je t'aime.

Le Nom... Le Nom de ce sentiment. Tout simple.

Dean agrippa la nuque de Cas de la main droite, colla son front contre le sien. Et l'embrassa, encore et encore.

xxx

xxx

Dean embrassa la paupière gauche de Cas, puis la droite. Puis il recommença.

Cas tapota sur son bras pour l'éloigner, une note de rire échappant sa gorge; c'était un son rare chez Cas, et magnifique.

\- Dean, ça chatouille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Dean lui sourit, vulpin :

\- C'est que je les adore. Ces yeux.

Cas cligna des paupières, et renifla. Puis, il se laissa tomber contre Dean, son nez dans son cou.

Dean eut un frisson, avant de réaliser que Cas ricanait contre lui :

\- ...Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi?

\- Non.

Cas se redressa, sérieux :

\- Jamais, Dean!

Et puis, son expression craqua; un sourire tressauta aux bords de ses lèvres, ses sourcils luttant pour rester neutres :

\- ...Mais c'est quand même adorable.

Dean se jeta sur lui, pour le chatouiller. Cas glapit; il se cogna la tête contre le plafond.

\- Cas, CAS! Ca va?

\- Oui...

Cas étudia l'entrée du toboggan en se frottant le crâne. On n'entendait plus rien au-dehors.

Il se tourna vers Dean, presque à regret :

\- On devrait sortir, maintenant...

Dean embrassa sa joue. Cas se colora, fuit contre sa nuque.

Dean sourit. Une joie timide mais battante illuminait sa poitrine, comme une lanterne.

Une bougie.

\- Avant de sortir, on compte jusqu'à mille?

Une pause. Cas le regarda depuis son épaule, vit l'espoir. Il offrit son sourire en retour, familier, et amour :

\- Oui. Comptons jusqu'à mille.

XXX

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Pour SPN, je préfère habituellement les fics canon aux Univers Alternatifs, mais les UA que je préfère sont ceux imprégnés de canon et ceux où on sent toujours que Castiel est "autre", même quand il est humain. J'espère être arrivée un peu à l'exprimer ici. :')

Dans le prochain-très-probable chapitre, ils seront adultes. :'D

Merci encore pour votre soutien. A bientôt!


End file.
